What They Don't Know
by Kisa Black
Summary: Rei wasn't afraid of love and she especially wasn't afraid of him.


What they didn't know

Rei was the anti-social one.

The one that didn't care much about other people. Yes, she protected them as Sailor Mars, but their opinions didn't really matter to her. She long learned how to close herself off from others. Even her girlfriends had trouble understanding her; while they allowed their hearts to lead them, Rei preferred her brain.

It wasn't that she didn't have feels, it was that her heart couldn't let anyone in. It was still broken from her past life. Such wounds couldn't heal with time. Not even if centuries passed.

She couldn't remember who had broken her heart, and in turn broke her. She couldn't remember her past life as clearly as Mina did. She supposed it was just her brain trying to protect her from the pain.

But even some things the brain couldn't stop.

She could feel a soft touch once in a while. A gentle tug in her chest. She would wake up, holding back a scream of pure terror, like she was being swallowed up by an overpowering force. Sometimes she cried in her sleep, ready to shout a name that she couldn't remember.

Once – just once – she begged Mina to tell her about her past. She couldn't take the pain in her chest anymore. But Mina denied her, stating that she was better off not knowing; that the truth would consume her until there was nothing left. Not remembering was a blessing, not a curse.

Rei wanted to argue back. But she saw Mina's eyes. They were empty as she recalled the past. Empty, pained and broken. If remembering turn Rei into that – then maybe she was better off now remembering. And so she pushed it back into the deepest and darkest back of her heart.

And so the battle against Beryl continued.

Each time she fought against the blonde-hair man, she felt herself hesitant a bit more. She didn't want to hurt him. Fight him, yes. He was a good spar. He challenged her like no one has ever done. But to hurt him- possibly kill him (again) that she didn't want to do.

She never told her friends, but when she fought the blonde man the first time. She had the overwhelming urge to tackle him into a hug and never let go. She wanted to kiss his pink lips and find out if they were as soft as they looked.

She wanted to claim him as her own.

She was so ashamed of herself – and embarrassed – that avoided any contact with the blonde. She allowed the other girls to fight him. Even if her plan hardly worked. They seemed to be connected somehow.

And then the final battle against Beryl came.

Along with most of her memories. She didn't have them all but she had every single memory of _him_.

She remembered being seventeen and meeting him on Earth when she had followed her princess. She remembered thinking he was cocky and a fool. But with every visit, she learned more and more about him. And each time she looked at his beautiful sea-foam eyes, she fell deeper in love.

And she wasn't afraid.

Out of all the Scouts, she was the only one that didn't hide her feelings for the man she had fallen for. She didn't shy away like Ami. She didn't hide in the kitchen like Mako. She didn't suddenly have to make battle plans like Mina. No, she didn't deny her feelings. Not for a moment.

She had been on Earth with her princess again, when she discovered her feelings. The Moon princess and the Earth prince were far deep in the gardens talking, while Rei and her General sparred in the private training fields of the palace.

Her blonde General was panting, but not once did he let his guard down. She was just as tired as he was, but looking at him with a sudden epiphany. Staring at her with joy, utter adoration and love, Rei made her decision. He had noticed that her attack was different. It clearly was not an attack for one. She just ran to him with the most breathtaking smile. He only lifted his arms to catch her before she tackled him into the ground and then captured his lips.

Rei had been right. His lips were soft.

She had one hand in his hair and another beside his neck. Rei shivered, remembering his hands roaming her body before finally landing on the back on her head – he had grabbed her hair in a firm grip, never hurting her– the other hand on her lower back, pushing her body deeper into his. He was truly gifted in more ways than one.

As the months had gone by, it was now Rei sneaking to Earth to be with her blonde General and vice versa. They never went beyond a heavy make-out session, lords know they tried but were always interrupted by noise outside their room. Yes it wasn't proper behavior for Princess of Mars. But she wasn't just a princess or a scout. She was a young woman so in love with a forbidden man, that all society rules were thrown out.

Her General proposed to her within the year. They had a small and secret ceremony on Earth. Only the Scouts of the realm and Generals of Earth were there as witnesses, as the Earth Prince married them and the Moon Princess blessed them with a long and love-filled life.

Rei could now remember every touch between her and her husband. His fingers mapping her body. His mouth giving her absolute pleasure. He was a very generous lover. Always putting her first. And she always replayed him in kind.

She remembered one of the most important things in her life.

She remembered that Beryl came and placed a curse on her husband and her friend's lovers. All the Earth Generals fought against the curse for weeks. How they formed a planned to use the curse against Beryl – by killing themselves, taking every possible enemy with them before the dark curse took over their bodies. They had almost succeed.

Now looking at him standing in front of her – ready to fight to the death for the Evil Queen that ruined their future. Rei felt Mars' Flame burn brighter and hotter than ever.

She was going to get her husband back. Even if he didn't remember her – she would beat it into him if she had too. She will save him and kill that Evil Witch. And beat him she did.

And then – they all remembered. All of them!

Before her husband could speak, Rei felt a dark energy coming towards them. Without thinking she raised her hands towards the Generals, "Mars' Emerald!"

A large red dome appeared over all of them, protecting them from the Dark Strike. The attack was powerful, but Rei was not about to lose the person she loves the most now, not when she was just about to get him back. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the Scouts raise their hands to pour their energy into the dome as well.

Beryl could no longer hurt them. Blast after blast, the ground shook but the dome stayed up. The blast got weaker, until they finally stopped. Rei knew that Beryl was low on energy and Sailor Moon was probably already there.

She lowered her arms and panted for a moment before turning to her Blonde-Lover. As soon as their eyes made contact, everything else disappeared from their world.

There he was. The same man she had loved and married so many centuries ago – staring at her like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"My Queen." He whispered, causing Rei to give a small sob. No matter how many times she reminded him that she was only a princess, he never stopped calling her his queen. For he was hers, mind, body and soul.

"Jadeite." This was the first time she said his name out loud. At least in this new lifetime.

The stillness was broke and they ran to each other. They dropped to their knees has they hugged each other, sobs escaping their lips. Jadeite curved his body around hers like her was trying to sink her into his skin.

She covered his face in kisses, making sure to avoid his wounds. Rei was sure that the others were too concentrated on their own reunion to notice hers.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered between kissing his cheek and nose.

Jadeite sighed, "As have I, my Queen." He leaned on her forehead and filled his senses of her. "I'm so sorry, if only I had been strong. Then this wouldn't have happened."

She shook her head, "Don't blame yourself. Please don't. Just – please for now – just hold me."

And he did. He held her. He fought beside her. He protected her and she protected him. After the battle, after defeating Beryl and finally explaining everything to their group. They all went their separate way for a much needed conversion. Each scout with their partner.

Rei and Jadeite sat on her bedroom floor, covered in a soft blanket. A small table on the side covered with food and a few books. Neither of them spoke as they enjoyed the silence around them, and simply enjoyed being in each other's arms.

Jadeite leaned back against her bed, pulling Rei with him as she continued to read her book. "I just thought of something; we're still technically married, right?"

Rei turned her head to stare at him, "I'm not sure. Our vows were for all eternity. Does it still count even after we both died?"

Jadeite scratched his chin. A little habit that made Rei smile. "I think it should eternity means forever – so beyond death. We found each other again," he stared down at her. "Now that we're together again, the vow goes on."

Rei smiled, knowing him too well. "You just want to know if we can have sex."

He grinned unashamed. "Yes I do. I have gone a millennium without you, can you blame me? I miss have your body under mine." He grinned even more now and nibbled her ear, "I miss you on top of me. You were so beautiful, taking charge. Especially when we lost control of our lust."

She gave him the same smile she would give him back when they were married. A smiled that said, you better come here and take me until I beg you to let me rest. "Seeing as we don't have documented proof here, we can't. And don't forget; I'm fifteen here and you're nineteen. If anyone were to catch us – which they will, considering our luck back then – you could go to prison,"

Jadeite dropped his head back, "You're telling me that I can't touch my wife for another three years?!" he said miserably

"Pretty much. Don't worry, I'm sure time will just fly by." She grinned evilly.

He glared at her. "You're enjoying this too much."

Rei snorted, "Consider this punishment for making me wait so long for you."

Jadeite groaned and then pouted, "We can still make out, right?"

"God yes." Rei threw her book to the air, saddled his hips and kissed him like she wanted too, not worrying about anything or anyone interrupting them.


End file.
